Just Say Yes
by ALilyPea
Summary: Inspired by Love Story from Taylor Swift's Fearless. He had bright blue eyes, and she fell easily. They were too young to understand what it meant.


Lita stared at him, her eyes filled with surprise as she did so. In fact she didn't know who was more surprised, her or him.

"You," she whispered, finding herself transported back in time pretty quickly.

He was cute.

It was the only thought that went through Lita's head when she saw him, unable to believe how cute he was.

She didn't know how long she'd lived next to the group home for young boys, but no boy who lived there had ever looked like that, his eyes filled with intensity as he chopped wood.

"Why are you chopping firewood in the middle of the summer?" she called down from the balcony, feeling a little more bold than normal.

He looked up, and his eyes were bright blue. "Bonfire," he responded, stepping closer to the fence line.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Amy," she answered with a small smile, hair falling into her face as she looked down at him. "Yours?"

"G," he told her.

Amy arched an eyebrow, looking amused. "G? What are you, a gangster rapper or something?" she asked him.

G Callen shook his head, "No one ever told me what it stood for. You can call me Callen though, it's my last name." He smiled up at her.

Amy nodded, "Cool. It's nice to meet you G Callen."

Callen smiled again, seeming amused by her. "You too Amy," he turned his head when someone called his name. "I should go," he told her.

"Of course, I'll see you later," she replied as her name was called and she closed the French doors to her room.

"What is it daddy?" she asked her father, putting on an innocent face.

"What were you doing talking to that boy?" her father asked, frowning at her in disappointment.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, just chatting."

Her father shook his head, "You shouldn't talk to boys like that, he's no good."

Amy sighed, remembering why she'd never tried to make friends with anyone who lived next door. "Dad, I'm sure he's fine."

"You're not to talk to him again Amy, and that's final," her father ordered, turning and leaving the room.

Amy waited until she was certain her father was gone before returning to the balcony, looking for G Callen. Her disappointment was palpable when she saw he'd gone inside.

Amy saw him again, at her friend Mickie's summer beach party.

He was alone, and it was the perfect moment.

She walked across the sand to sit next to him, touching his back lightly and smiling when he jumped.

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me," he said softly, smiling ruefully when her cheeks flushed. "I'm bad news."

Amy shook her head, laughing softly. "No you're not, no more than I am." She kissed his cheek as Mickie called her name.

"I'll see you okay?" she told him before standing up once again and running across the beach, her dress flapping around her legs as she reached Mickie and turned to look at him make his way through the crowd.

He left the party, and she definitely felt disappointment then.

She didn't see him again, and went home to bed. It was late when she heard a weird noise on the panes of glass in the French doors to the balcony.

Getting up she laughed softly so as to not wake her parents when she saw him standing there, "What are you doing here?" she whispered down to him, fearful of raising her voice.

Callen shrugged his shoulders, grinning boyishly up at her. "I didn't get to say goodnight earlier." He hopped over the fence, climbing the trellis outside of her window.

Amy gaped at him when he leapt over the balcony, excitement causing her to tremble.

"All this for a good night?" she asked him, smiling.

Callen nodded, "You're special, I can tell that."

"Like special ed?" Amy joked weakly.

Callen shook his head, cupping her jaw he leaned in to kiss her. "Special to me," he breathed the words. "Good night Amy."

He turned to head for the edge of the balcony and before she could even respond to his words or his kiss he was down the trellis and over the fence again.

Amy touched her lips, waving at him before he headed into the house. He was intoxicating.

"I'm going with him," Amy tried to stay firm, even as she saw the look of sheer anger in her father's eyes.

Callen sat on the chaise lounge in their front foyer, his tie hanging loosely around his neck as he kept his eyes low.

"No you are not Amy Christine Dumas," her father shouted, having discovered their relationship. "He is worthless, he will amount to nothing and you are made for so much more."

Amy shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "No daddy, I love him. You can't keep us apart."

"Yes I can, I talked to your uncle, G Callen will be out of your life forever, and I don't give a damn how much you love him, I won't allow you to throw your life away on a boy like him," her father crossed his arms over his chest.

Callen rose from his seated position and nodded slowly, a muscle in his jaw twitching and anger in his eyes, along with defeat.

It crushed Amy, made her want to gather him close. "Please Callen don't leave," she pleaded, feeling all the anguish a sixteen year old girl could feel.

Callen shook his head, "He's right Amy," he made his way outside ignoring the triumphant look on her father's face.

Amy chased after him; catching him on the stairs she gripped his arm, trying to turn him toward her.

"Callen, please," she pleaded. "Take me somewhere we can be alone," she told him, touching his cheek gently. "We can run, please."

Callen shook his head. "I can't Amy, he's right. I'm not worth anything right now. Nothing to you and nothing to myself. I need to be something more, for you."

"Don't be afraid Callen," Amy tried to coach him, letting out a soft sob when he pushed her hands away. "This is real Callen."

"It is Amy, but not now."

He turned and walked away, fighting to not look back as he heard her begin to cry, his heart breaking as he left her.

"Did he show up?" Mickie asked her best friend, knowing the answer already as Amy's face crumbled and she broke down sobbing.

She gathered the other brunette close, allowing Amy to rest her head in her lap and cry.

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm so sorry."

Amy didn't say a word, he had let her down.

It was a good hour before she said anything at all. "I'm tired of waiting," she managed to choke out.

"So…your name is Lita now," Callen commented awkwardly. "It took a while for me to catch up to you."

The two of them were sitting in a restaurant, not far from the house they had first met.

It was as hard to look at him at age 27 as it had been at age 17. He still broke her heart just by being around.

Amy nodded, "My stage name, wrestling name, whatever you want to call it." She put money down on the table for her half of the meal.

"I should be going," it was their third date, their third attempt at becoming something more and she didn't know if she could do it.

"Before you go back home, could you come with me somewhere?" Callen asked, smiling at her.

Charmed Amy found herself nodding, "Sure."

He led her to the outskirts of town, near the train tracks. "Do you know what this is?" he asked gesturing around them.

"You were supposed to meet me, you didn't. I started to lose faith," Amy told him, her tone harsh.

"I kept waiting and you never came," she turned away from him, closing her eyes as pain radiated through her. "I wanted to hate you but I could never."

"Amy, Amy," Callen repeated her name, turning her to face him as he knelt down. "Marry me, you'll never have to be alone."

Amy gaped at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Is this some kind of joke? Are you kidding me Callen?" her heart broke all over again and she wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face as hard as she possibly could.

Callen took her hand, pulling out a ring. "No, no it's not. I love you, and that's all I really know."

"My father," she didn't know why it still mattered, why his opinion still mattered after everything that happened.

"I already talked to him," Callen told her. "Pick out a white dress, please just say yes."

Amy shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "I've changed."

"Not that much baby, not that much," Callen responded.

Amy sucked in a deep breath, then nodded her head. "Yes," she told him, covering her mouth as he slid the ring on her finger.

Callen stood up, gathering her close he kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips. "It's our love story."


End file.
